Wrecked
Wrecked is the third episode of Season 1 and overall in Tales of Dawn. In this episode, Dawn and Leon end up on the shore of Goo Lagoon after their ship confronted a storm, which knocked them (and Leon's directions) off. Thankfully, after an old acquaintance of Dawn's father finds and helps them, he might just be the ticket for the redheaded protagonist to finally get to Atlantis. Characters * Dawn * Leon * Unnamed captain and his crew * SpongeBob * Pretty much just about everyone living in Bikini Bottom * Savantia Astaron and Triton (brief mention) Plot After hearing a commotion while trying to sleep in the ship, Dawn and Leon wake up to find themselves in the middle of a storm. As they try to hold on, Leon, trying to lighten the mood, briefly joked about Savantia having had it with Dawn's father. Dawn, not knowing who Savantia was or what she had to do with her father, was about to ask him about her before the rope they were hanging onto snapped. With nothing to hold on to, the two got knocked off by a wave crashing over the ship. The next morning, Leon and Dawn both managed to survive, both exhausted from swimming. They finally reach the shore of Goo Lagoon, travelling past bewildered beach goers. Leon, having never been to Bikini Bottom, was unsure on what to do or where to go. As the two argued, SpongeBob appeared. The friendly sponge offered to help them out. After getting her and Leon food, SpongeBob admitted to Dawn that she reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago, someone he had not heard from for thirteen years since a nasty divorce between him and his wife. Realizing the facts were accurate, Dawn revealed to SpongeBob of her origins, much to his surprise (and lament over not being there for any of her birthdays). Asking him if he knew the way to Atlantis, SpongeBob told her that the only way he ever got to Atlantis (besides travelling by carriage) was through a special portal that travels to random places and activates only by the powers of a god. Thankfully, Dawn's powers helped her sense the portal's current location: under the Krusty Krab's kitchen flooring. She activated it, thanking SpongeBob for the help, before she and Leon jumped in. After watching them go, SpongeBob sighed and said to himself, "Heh, hard to believe that she's Triton's kid." Going through the portal before deactivating it, the two companions looked ahead, seeing the beauty of Atlantis before them. What could be waiting to be discovered by them? And is Dawn ready to meet the father she never knew? Trivia * It is unknown if SpongeBob will appear in Tales of Dawn again. * SpongeBob might have some secret resentment against Triton after the events of 'The Clash of Triton,' as evidenced by his mention of having difficulty believing that Dawn was his kid after she thanked the sponge for his help. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn